1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip assembly and a method for assembling the chip assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical couplers include a substrate, a laser diode, and a shell forming with a lens. The laser diode and the shell are positioned on the substrate. The shell covers the laser diode and it is required that the laser diode align with the lens such that the laser diode can emit laser beams out of the optical coupler via the lens. In assembly, the laser diode is placed on a preset position and the shell is placed on another preset positioned to achieve the alignment between the laser diode and the lens. However, the laser diode is typically fixed to the PCB by curable adhesive, and before the curable adhesive is totally solidified the laser diode may slide away from the preset position, breaking the alignment.
What is needed therefore is a chip assembly and a chip assembling method addressing the limitations described.